You're My Everything
by Hiruma Hana
Summary: Hiruma Yoichi, seorang ayah yang mencoba mengambil kembali waktu berharga yang ia lewatkan bersama keluarganya.


_Ohayou minna-san_,

Berjumpa lagi dengan saya. Kali ini, cerita tentang keluarga Hiruma mengalir dari pikiran saya, walau jelek, _author_ harap _readers_ menikmatinya…

* * *

"Semua salahmu, Yoichi!"

"Memang salah apa aku, sialan?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengajari Kichi!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di rumah?! Kau cuma santai-santai saja! Sementara aku harus banting tulang seperti orang gila dikantor, begitu maumu?!"

"Kau selau membuat alasan kerja. Mengajar Kichi adalah tanggung jawab kita berdua. Kalau dia salah, itu salah kita berdua.

"Jangan membentakku istri sialan!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Yoichi. Harusnya kau ikut andil menasehatinya."

"Apa kau tidak bisa sendiri. Ibu macam apa kau?!"

"Kenapa setiap ada masalah, cuma aku yang harus tanggung jawab?"

"Baik! Semua salahku! Kau tidak salah sama sekali! Apa kau puas, sialan?"

"Jangan membentakku, Hiruma!"

* * *

**YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING**

RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA

_Warning_ : Future fic, OOC, typo disana-sini, gaje, abal, dan keburukan lainnya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan satu-persatu

Family, Romance

Hiruma Yoichi x Anezaki Mamori & Hiruma Kichi

* * *

Seorang anak lelaki membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Sesekali ia menguap lalu menggosok matanya. Ia mencoba menutup matanya lagi, namun beberapa menit kemudian, mata bulat _sapphire_ itu terbuka lagi.

"Haus."

Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, menggunakan sandal rumahnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan memutar kenopnya.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan melewati sebuah foto keluarga yang cukup besar, seorang lelaki tinggi dengan _Tuxedo_ dan wanita berambut _auburn_ tersenyum manis dengan gaun berwarna putih yang membalut badannya. Melewati lemari kaca berwarna coklat dengan puluhan piala penghargaan _American Football _dan pigura-pigura kecil seorang bayi mungil bermata biru _sapphire_ terang yang sedang merangkak. Tidak lama, bocah itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu besar berwarna coklat gelap.

"Ibu…" si anak mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya, namun si ibu tidak menjawab.

"Ayah…" masih juga tidak menjawab.

"Kichi haus." Rengeknya lagi. Namun si ayah maupun si ibu tidak juga menjawab.

Setelah dirasa usahanya sia-sia atau mungkin karena ia juga takut mengganggu tidur orang tuanya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Bocah tampan tadi menuruni anak tangga perlahan sambil mengerjap matanya. Jam masih menunjukkan angka tiga pagi, namun bocah lelaki berusia lima tahun ini sudah bangun dari tidur di hari Minggunya.

"Ayah?" panggilnya. Ia berjalan menyisiri ruang keluarga dengan hati-hati, nampaknya ia masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Iris _sapphire _itu bisa melihat cahaya yang cukup terang dari ruangan kantor ayahnya. Namun karena tidak ada jawaban, ia berhenti memanggil ayahnya.

Bocah itu masih berjalan, kali ini ke ruang makan. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan melihat targetnya yang di letakkan cukup tinggi di rak-rak gantung, gelas. Ia mencoba menggeser kursi makan di depannya untuk panjatan agar bisa meraih gelas kesukaannya yang jauh dari jangkauannya itu.

"Beraat!" bocah itu merintih kecil setelah berusaha menggeser kursi makan yang nampaknya sulit di geser untuk anak seusianya. Tapi bukannya bergeser, kursi itu malah jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup berisik. "Sialan!" umpatnya.

"Kenapa ibu meletakkan gelas itu tinggi sekali?" Bocah itu menggaruk rambut _spike auburn_-nya yang tidak gatal, mencari ide. Tubuh mungil yang tenggelam di dalam piyama bergambar _bat _berwarna merah menyala itu mencari sesuatu untuk tempatnya memanjat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah sialan?"

Bocah itu membalikkan badannya. Walau disitu gelap, dia bisa tau persis kata-kata 'sialan' yang diucapkan pria jangkung di depannya itu.

"Ayah." Anak itu berjalan ke asal suara 'sialan' tadi, lalu menarik celana kain pria itu pelan.

"Gelas." Ucapnya pelan dengan sedikit rengekan. Mata biru _sapphire_ itu membulat, tangan mungilnya masih menarik celana kain berwarna hitam pria itu. "Kichi mau gelas itu." Bibir merah yang mungil itu merengek lagi. "Ibu meletakkannya terlalu jauh, Kichi tidak sampai." Telunjuknya yang mungil menunjuk-nunjuk gelas itu.

"Kau mau gelas sialan itu? Ambil sendiri!" sang ayah malah mengacuhkan anaknya.

Kesal dengan kelakuan ayahnya, bocah itu merengut dan memeluk kaki ayahnya manja. Sementara sang ayah hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya tak acuh.

"Ayah, ibu meletakkan gelas minum Kichi terlalu jauh. Kichi tidak sampai." Bocah itu memasang wajah memelas sambil menggelembungkan pipinya. Tangan mungilnya memeluk kaki ayahnya erat.

"Aku dengar kau mengumpat, bocah sialan?" sang ayah merespon kelakuan anaknya, namun tatapan sang ayah masih terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Bohong anak itu. Namun nampaknya, mencoba membohongi pria yang suka berbohong bukan rencana yang bagus.

"Hoo, mau mencoba membohongi ayah?" Si ayah memberi _death glare_ level satu, namun tetap saja, si anak tetap terlihat takut.

"Tadi kursi di ruang makan jatuh dan menimpa kakiku sampai berdarah." Bocah itu menunjukkan jempolnya yang memerah dan bengkak, sementara si ayah masih terlihat tidak perduli.

"Tapi aku tidak menangis!" lanjutnya lagi.

Sang ayah berjongkok di depan anak lelaki semata wayangnya itu, lalu menggosok rambut _auburn_-nya yang lembut.

"Tidak ada umpatan sampai kau berumur tujuh belas tahun, paham?" bocah itu mengannguk pelan.

"Kalau ibumu mendengar kau mengucapkan kata itu, aku bisa di bunuh dengan bom nuklir." Si ayah mencubit hidung bocah yang tertawa mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu.

Sang ayah lalu berdiri dan menggendong putranya pelan. Ia berjalan kearah dapur lalu berdiri di depan gelas berwarna biru terang dengan gambar Doraemon. Dengan cepat, bocah yang berada di dalam gendongan itu meraih gelas yang sekarang sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Ayah…"

"Hn?" si ayah meletakkan anak lelaki bernama Kichi itu di meja makan, mengambil botol minumnya dan mengisinya dengan air putih, lalu memberikan kembali gelas berisi air putih hangat itu.

"Jempolku sakit." Rengeknya yang membuat ayahnya terkekeh kecil.

"Badan cebol sepertimu mau sok kuat. Kalau tidak bisa, ya jangan diangkat. Kau merepotkan!" sang ayah memberdirikan kursi yang tadi jatuh.

"Kenapa ayah belum tidur? Kenapa ibu sendiri?"

"Tidak apa."

"Apa ayah marah pada ibu?"

"Apa ayah benci Kichi?"

"Apa ayah tidak punya waktu bermain lagi?"

"Apa ayah mau pergi dari rumah?"

"Apa ayah tidak akan membelikan Kichi _cream puff_? Uang saku? Atau main ke taman bermain?"

"Berhenti bertanya bocah sialan! Kenapa kau jadi mirip ibu sialan itu?"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini, ayah suka pulang lama? Dan kalau pergi suka cepat? Ayah mengecewakanku." Penempatan kosakata yang aneh membuat sang ayah tertawa kecil. Namun sang ayah tidak menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya. Ia berjalan kearah kotak P3K, lalu mengambil plester luka.

"Apa ayah punya ibu baru?" dan sekali lagi sang ayah tertawa.

"Kubilang berhenti bertanya, bocah sialan!"

"Aku pernah dengar ibu marah-marah saat menyapu. Katanya 'apa Yoichi punya simpanan' sambil memukul-mukul sapunya." Sang ayah yang bernama Hiruma itu memandang anaknya geli. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan sang ayah yang menempelkan plester luka berwarna merah.

"Kau mau punya ibu baru, bocah sialan?" tanya si ayah sambil menutup kotak P3K dan membereskan sampah-sampah plester tadi.

"Tidak, ibuku cuma Hiruma Mamori!" jawab anak itu tegas. Si ayah menurunkan anaknya lembut dari atas meja.

"Anak pintar! Jadi jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Kenapa ayah marah waktu Yamato-_ojisan_ datang mengantar aku kesekolah?"

Sang ayah terdiam, ia lalu berjongkok di depan putranya yang badannya jauh lebih mungil darinya.

"Aku tidak suka kau bermain dengan pria sialan itu!" ucap ayahnya dengan nada agak keras.

"Apa ayah marah karena Yamato-_ojisan _menemani ibu belanja? Itu bukan salah Yamato-_ojisan_, ayah yang tidak mau menemani ibu."

"Ayah sibuk, jadi tidak bisa menemani ibu."

"Ayah selalu bilang seperti itu. Kata ibu, ayah terlalu sibuk main dengan wanita yang menggantikan posisi ibu sebagai manajer."

"Jangan menceramahiku, bocah. Sekarang kembali ke kamar dan tidur, kau mengganggu pekerjaannku!"

Bocah itu meletakkan gelasnya di _wasteful_ lalu berjalan cepat kearah sang ayah.

"Gendong Kichi sampai kamar." Pintanya. Tangannya yang mungil mencoba meraih sang ayah, sesekali dia melompat-melompat dan menarik baju kaos ayahnya.

"Baiklah bocah sialan! Kau cerewet seperti ibumu!" pria itu membungkuk lalu menggendong anaknya lembut.

"Ayah…"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau seandainya ayah menikah dengan wanita lain, apa ibu akan menangis?" Suara si anak terdengar pelan ditelinga kanan ayahnya, tangannya yang mungil memeluk leher ayahnya erat.

"Kalau ayah membuat ibu menangis, Kichi akan sangat marah."

"Dari mana kau dengar itu, anak sialan?" si ayah mengelus punggung mungil anaknya. Langkahnya terdengar pelan saat menaiki tangga, takut membangunkan seorang nyonya yang sedang tidur di kamar utama.

"Film" jawab anak itu singkat, gosokan di punggung anak itu membuatnya terasa nyaman dan agak mengantuk.

"Aku harus membatasi tontonanmu, bocah sialan"

"Ayah…"

"Hmm?"

"Kemarin ibu buat kare palsu. Enak sekali!"

"Maksudmu nasi Hayasi. Enak? Kau tidak sakit perut atau muntah?"

"Ayah jahat, masakan ibu paling enak sedunia!"

"Kalau gitu, suruh ibu buat lagi untuk ayah."

"Ayah…"

"Hnn?"

"Kemarin aku merusak senjata ayah."

"Ya, aku sudah tau. Nanti akan kugantung kau."

"Maaf ayah. Kalau sudah dewasa nanti, Kichi ganti."

"Haha, dasar bocah sialan."

Sang ayah membuka pintu kamar berwarna biru muda dengan tulisan 'KICHI' pelan. Kamar berwarna biru langit dengan garis tipis berwarna merah terang menyambut mereka. Sebuah foto keluarga terlihat menyejukkan tertempel di dinding. Seorang suami dengan pakaian formal dan senyuman tipisnya, seorang istri cantik dengan rambut auburn panjang bergelombangnya memangku seorang bocah laki-laki yang tampan berambut _spike auburn_.

"Apa kalau Kichi nakal, ayah akan meninggalkan Kichi dan ibu? Apa ayah akan kembali ke Amerika?" tanya bocah itu terus menerus. Masih belum puas dengan jawaban sang ayah yang terlihat selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dengar, Kichi" sang ayah meletakkan anaknya di atas tempat, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut berwana hijau muda.

"Ayah tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kichi dan ibu sampai kapanpun. Tidak peduli kalau Kichi nakal atau ibu selalu marah dan cerewet. Hanya Kichi dan Ibu keluarga yang ayah punya, jadi tak akan ayah lepaskan kalian. Kalaupun harus ditukar dengan apapun yang ada di dunia akan ayah berikan. Asal Kichi dan ibu selalu ada di dekat ayah"

"Apa ayah tidak menganggap kakek keluarga ayah?"

"Jangan cerewet! Tutup matamu, lalu tidur!"

"Apa ayah senang Kichi lahir? Apa Kichi tidak mengganggu ayah dan ibu?"

"Kichi menambah kebahagian ayah dan ibu berkali-kali lipat. Ayah menjadi pria paling bahagia saat kau lahir. Dan ayah menjadi pria yang paling gembira saat kau menangis."

"Benarkah ayah?" tangan sang ayah yang kokoh dan panjang mengelus kening anaknya pelan.

"Lagi pula, ibu mana tahan kalau pisah dengan ayah. Ayah pulang telat sedikit saja, ibu pasti marah. Siapa yang akan membelikan kalian _cream puff_? Mana ada orang yang tahan membelikan dua kotak _cream puff_ setiap hari seperti ini? Dasar rakus!"

"Aku juga mau bermain dengan ayah. Aku bosan main dengan Yamato-_ojisan_. Main sama ayah tidak pernah bosan."

"Maafkan ayah, ayah jadi egois dan tidak memperhatikan Kichi dan ibu. Tidurlah, besok kita pergi kemanapun ketempat yang kau suka."

"Hehehe" anak itu tertawa kecil.

"Dengar bocah, kau boleh merusak apapun yang kau mau. Kau boleh menjatuhkan kursi hingga patah, memecahkan piring, bicara aneh, menonton drama menjijikkan itu atau merusak semua senjata ayah. Ayah bisa membelinya sebanyak ayah mau. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal, jangan pernah berbohong pada ayah atau ibu. Kalau sampai ayah dengar ada panggilan sekolah seperti ini lagi, kugantung kau! Paham?"

"Pamah!" jawabnya semangat walau kata-katanya terbalik.

"Tapi kalau untuk ancaman, kau boleh bohong."

Si anak tersenyum lebar. Dengan, sang ayah menggelitiku anaknya yang mungil itu lembut. Membuatnya menggeliat manja di balik selimutnya.

"Setelah ini ayah harus minta maaf sama ibu"

"Tidur, bocah sialan!"

"Aku menyayangimu ayah"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, bocah. Sekarang cepat tidur! Besok kuberi ice cream sampai kau sebesar si gendut sialan itu!" Si ayah mengelus rambut anaknya pelan lalu menutup pintu itu pelan.

"Ahaha, sebesar Kurita-jiisan?"

* * *

**.**

**YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING**

**.**

* * *

Hiruma berdiri di beranda kamarnya. Melihat pemandangan malam dan membiarkan angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya di lapisi kaos tipis berwana hitam. Pandangannya menerawang, menatap hamparan kerlap-kerlip kehidupan Jepang dari atas sini.

"You?" suara yang lembut memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Namun Hiruma tidak bergeming.

"Masuk istri sialan. Disini dingin." Responnya.

"Harusnya kau yang masuk You, disitu dingin."

"Jangan banyak bicara, sialan."

Wanita itu terdiam, walau sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata yang kasar, sikap suaminya benar-benar menyakitinya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya dengan lembut, namun si suami masih tidak menjawab. Masih sibuk memanjakan matanya dengan pemandangan malam Jepang.

"Yasudah, aku masuk. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, tapi aku minta maaf untuk yang Tidurlah, jangan terlalu lama di luar. Nanti kau sakit."

"Aku… aku bukannya marah padamu, Mamori. aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu bersama si rambut liar sialan itu." Pria itu masih tetap pada posisinya, membelakangi istrinya.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamanya dari pada waktu bersamaku, begitupun si bocah sialan itu."

"You?"

"Aku marah saat dia mengambil Kichi dari gendonganmu kemarin. Aku hanya tidak suka! Aku benci saat melihat dia memayungimu di Ginza. Aku tidak suka saat dia menguncir rambutmu saat kau belanja tadi. Aku tidak suka!"

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Tidak ada yang aku tidak tau tentang kalian. Mana bisa aku palingkan mataku dari kalian walau hanya satu detik!"

Suara pesawat terdengar nyaring di atas mereka. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat, hanya beberapa langkah. Senyum kecil tertoreh di wajah mungilnya yang cantik.

"Aku tidak suka keluargaku diambil orang. Kalau mau, suruh saja si rambut liar sialan itu buat keluarganya sendiri! Kenapa dia merampas keluargaku satu-satunya?!"

Tangan mungil memeluk Hiruma erat dari belakang. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Hiruma yakin siapa itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak marah melihatmu pulang larut karena selalu mengantar manajer baru itu kemana-mana? Kalian bahkan keluar kota selalu bersama."

"Dia manajer sementara yang menggantikanmu. Mana bisa aku biarkan kau lari-larian dengan anak di perutmu itu!"

"Umurnya baru dua minggu, Yoichi"

"BIARPUN!"

Hiruma membalikkan badannya tanpa melepaskan pelukan istrinya. Entah kenapa, ia benar-benar sangat butuh pelukan itu sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi apapun dengamu ataupun dengan bayi sialan itu!"

"Jangan pernah dekat dengan rambut liar sialan itu lagi, jangan pergi dengan orang lain selain denganku. Walaupun nenek sialan itu menjemputmu, kau harus lapor padaku. Jangan makan makanan selain yang aku beli. Jangan izinkan anak sialan itu nonton film yang aneh. Dan…"

Hiruma memeluk istrinya erat. Mengelus rambut auburn lembutnya yang selama ini jarang dia sentuh karena sibuknya pekerjaan dan singkatnya waktu yang dia luangkan bersama keluarganya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau tidak bosan dengankukan. Berkelahi seperti itu, sering, aku hanya…" ucapnya pelan dan dalam.

Wanita itu menjauhkan Hiruma, namun ia masih mempertahankan pelukan suaminya. Tangan kanan mungilnya mengelus pipi putih pria di depannya. Hiruma menutup matanya, merasakan hangatnya tangan mungil wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Siapa yang tadi bilang 'Ibu mana tahan kalau pisah dengan ayah' hah?" wanita itu tertawa kecil, tangan kecil itu menggeser poni yang menutup wajah tampan suaminya.

"Kekeke! Kau dengar?"

"Bagian 'aku bisa di bunuh dengan bom nuklir' atau 'ayah jadi egois dan tidak memperhatikan Kichi dan ibu' hah? Lalu, aku tidak pernah meracuni anggota Deimon atau Saikyoudai dengan nasi Hayase atau apapun."

"Kau menyebalkan, istri sialan!"

Hiruma menggendong sang istri pelan. Mata _emerald_ dan _sapphire_ itu bertemu. Tidak lama kecupan singkat mendarat lembut di bibir istrinya.

"Kau berat, Mamori!"

Wanita itu diam. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan telapak tangannya. Hiruma hanya terkekeh kecil lalu meletakkan istrinya pelan diatas tempat tidur. Hiruma terdiam saat melihat pakaian tidur istrinya yang agak tersingap, memperlihatkan punggung putih yang lembut. Namun Hiruma malah tertawa keras.

"Kalau seperti itu, nanti aku serang loh, istri sialan!"

"KYAA! YOICHI!"

**OWARI**

* * *

Bagaimana, menghiburkah? Awalnya cerita ini mau dibuat dua chapter, tapi nanti malah kependekan. Jadilah dibuat satu chapter saja…

Di cerita ini, aku sengaja buat _scene_ ayah-anak lebih banyak, habis suka sih membayangkan seperti apa keluarga Hiruma. Apa peran Hiruma sebagai ayah tercetak jelas? Karena menurut saya, Hiruma sudah cukup meyakinkan sebagai ayah. #nosebleed muncrat.

Kritik dan saran silahkan tulis di kotak dibawah ini, saya sangat SANGAT menghargai setiap _reviews_ para _readers_. Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa…


End file.
